


Ruined

by Bobjrxo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Car Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjrxo/pseuds/Bobjrxo
Summary: Dean teaches Castiel how to drive, but things quickly turn more heated.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit for language/porn. This is a PWP:Plot?What plot? I had fun writing it. Please leave me feedback! :)

It started with an offhand comment from Castiel as they drove back to their motel room after a successful ghoul hunt.

”I understand the “P” stands for park and “D” for drive, but what do the other letters mean?”

Dean was jolted out of his own thoughts, and it took a moment to figure out what he was talking about. After quickly explaining what the rest of the letters stood for and their uses, something occurred to Dean.

“Wait, Cas… Do you know how to drive a car?”

Castiel shrugged, “I never had reason to learn.”

Dean nodded to himself. “Well alright then.” He said, grinning at the man beside him.

//

An hour later, they were sitting in the empty parking lot of an abandoned gas station, spots reversed in the seats. Dean had called Sam at the bunker to let him know they would be on their way back tomorrow. They didn't say goodbye because Sam had to run to the toilet to throw up from the food poisoning, making Dean grimace.

 _Note to self: don't get cold taquitos from a gas station at 3 am anymore,_ Dean thought to himself.

Dean and Castiel went to clean up at the motel before heading back out. Castiel grumbled the whole time, muttering things under his breath. Dean only caught a few words, like 'waste of time’ and 'pointless’.

”C'mon man, it'll be fun.” Dean encouraged, but the angel simply glared at him in disagreement.

Teaching Castiel to drive was more difficult than Dean expected. For an all-powerful angel of the Lord, he sure as hell lacked confidence.

When Dean was finally able to convince Castiel to put it in drive, the angel moved _painfully_ slow and looked like he was about to pee his pants.

”Dude, relax.” Dean said, and Castiel took a deep breathe and let a bit more off the break. They started to roll forward, and Dean grinned at his friend, “There ya go. Give it a little gas.”

Before long, Castiel was confidently driving them down the remote highway, desert all around them with the sun setting at their backs. He was going much slower than the speed limit entailed but no one was around.

Dean motioned to a side road up ahead, “Pull over here.” He watched as his friend confidently slowed the car to a stop. He was much calmer than before, his face relaxed, almost smiling. Dean knew he was staring but he felt a warmth spread in his chest and he couldn't help it.

Once the car was stopped, they both got out. Grabbing a couple beers out of the back seat, they leaned against the car and drank side by side in silence.

Castiel looked at Dean to see him already looking back at him. ”Thank you. For teaching me how to drive.”

Dean smiled, “Did you enjoy it?”

Castiel took another swig of beer and smiled, “Yes. It's fun.”

Castiel met his eyes and Dean realized he was staring again. _Damn, really need to stop that_ Dean thought to himself, but didn't turn away.

Sitting there in the warm desert, completely alone, in such a pure moment, Dean felt brave. He didn't know why in this moment he felt that way, him and Cas had been alone together tons of times in the past. But as Dean recounted everything they'd been through, it was enough to move him into action.

They were still looking at each other, Castiel's expression open, but slightly confused at the prolonged eye contact. Dean set his beer down on the ground and stood up straight. Castiel followed suit.

Dean's anxiety was spiking, but he couldn't stop now. “Cas…” he breathed out, not sure where he was going with it.

”Dean.” Castiel answered, voice low in concern as he sensed the moment growing serious.

Dean was standing in front of Castiel, the angel's back to the car. The sun was setting in front of Dean, illuminating Castiel's hair, stubble, outline, beauty. Dean hated a sap but he was safe within his own mind.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he cupped the shocked face of the angel with both hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He let them linger together for a moment before pulling back, nervous to see Castiel's reaction.

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, eyeing Dean's lips first before meeting his own. They didn't say anything. Dean's heart was pounding in his chest. Strangely, he felt no regret. It was a long time coming, and it was amazing to finally have it happen.

Castiel's hands had moved up to grasp Dean's wrists that held his face, and Dean felt them nudge him forward, just slightly, unsure if that was the right thing to do.

Dean obliged without hesitation, bringing them back into another kiss. This one was harder, more assured in it's movement.

Dean's tongue tasted Castiel's lips before Castiel opened his mouth to him, his own tongue darting out. They were dancing now; tasting and exploring the new world of each other.

Castiel's hands were combing Dean's hair as Dean dropped his hands down over the angel's shoulders, then his biceps, resting there. The kiss was becoming more urgent by the second. Their tongues flitted between each other and both the men were breathing hard

Seemingly out of nowhere, Castiel jolted back, leaving Dean's lips alone and cold despite the humidity in the temperate air. They both let their hands fall from each other, and Dean took a step back, sensing the angel needed some space.

Castiel looked down at the ground, his face was flushed and his expression seemed… concerned. “What are you doing?”

Dean breathed in. “Fuck. I'm sorry.”

Castiel ran his hands through his hair, “Is this really what you want? Or are you working through some… midlife crisis?” He looked at Dean with a cold face but his eyes showed the sadness he felt. 

”I can't keep pretending,” Dean exclaimed. It was too late to go back and besides, he didn't want to, “I'm sorry if that's not how you feel. But I can't keep tiptoeing around this.”

”This?” Castiel tilted his head to the side, and Dean's love for him coursed through every cell in his body. This was his angel. If he didn't feel the same way, it would absolutely fucking kill him, but he needed to put himself out there.

”I love you, Cas.” From the confession, Dean felt his lungs breathe new air, felt his body become 10 pounds lighter, his eyes filling up with moisture that he didn't try to stop. He smiled and huffed out a breathe in relief. “I love you.” he repeated. He wanted Castiel to know he meant it.

Castiel's whole body was frozen, his lips parted slightly and his eyes wide in shock. Dean had tears running down his face, and Castiel reached one hand up gingerly to wipe them away.

He smiled then, a breathtaking, earth-shattering smile that Dean couldn't help but smile back at. “I love you Dean. So much. I was sure you didn't feel the same way.”

He still had his hand on Dean's cheek, and Dean leaned into the touch with a relieved smile. They stepped together in unison and kissed again. They had their hand on each other's hips and moved against each other in synchrony.

As their movements increased in pace and intensity, Dean slowly moved to push Castiel's trench coat off, a little wearily since he wasn't sure if the angel would be into it. But Castiel lowered his arms and let the coat slide to the ground along with his jacket, before pushing Dean's flannel off to reveal his t-shirt.

Dean sucked bruises on Castiel's neck as he worked blindly on the buttons of his shirt. He felt Castiel's hands slide up Dean's stomach under the shirt, and shivered at the touch.

The angel moaned as Dean nipped at a new spot on his jaw and Dean felt their groins grind together, both equally as hard.

He finally got the last button undone and pushed his shirt off the reveal the naked, lean, _fucking hot _torso underneath.__

__

__Dean threw his own shirt to the ground and the two mens mouths collided once again, breathing each other in as much as possible. Castiel was more assured of his actions now, his tongue filling Dean's mouth with his salty taste._ _

____

Dean groaned when Castiel took his bottom lip in his teeth, not hard enough to break skin but enough to drive them both crazy. Dean shoved him back against the car and practically melted his body against him.

____

When Castiel broke away to kiss down Dean's jawline and neck, Dean spoke in a hoarse whisper. “Do you wanna get in the car, angel?” He didn't know where the pet name came from and was a little embarrassed, but Castiel didn't seem to notice, just nodding his head at the suggestion.

____

They climbed into the backseat, Castiel lying underneath Dean. They were grinding their bodies together in a way that made them both gasp. Dean felt his cock aching to be set free and touched. “Fuck, Cas.”

____

Castiel's hands were on the Dean's chest and in his hair, never stopping their exploration of his body. Dean leaned back and worked the rest of Castiel's clothing off, leaving only the boxers in their place. He reached towards them but paused, eyeing him as if uncertain.

He nodded and Dean got rid of them, leaving Castiel naked and exposed. He went to lean over top of him again, but Castiel put his foot on his chest to stop him. “ _You_ are wearing way too many clothes.” Castiel said, his voice suggestive and seductive. 

_____ _

Dean smirked, but proceeded to shuck off the rest of his clothes as well.

_____ _

Leaning over him again, they took a minute to simply look at each other. Castiel reached up and stroked Dean’s chest. Looking into his eyes, Dean could see he was hungry. _Hungry for him_ , he realized, and smiled wickedly. In response Castiel growled something deep and throaty that could have made Dean cum right there if he let himself, and dove back in to connect their lips.

____

With Castiel writhing underneath him, he started kissing his jaw, over to his ear, and his tongue darted in and out of the ear canal. Dean heard a groan come from the man below him and bit his earlobe roughly, “Deaaan.”

____

Dean smiled into his partners ear at the reaction, when Castiel grabbed his face aggressively and turned it so they could look each other in the eye. Castiel was gritting his teeth, his eyes wild, “Touch. Me.”

____

He didn't need to be told twice. Dean leaned forward over the passenger seat, retrieving the lube he kept in the glove box. Just as he grabbed it, a hand gripped his cock and started stroking.

____

Dean gasped at the unexpected touch, He sat back on his heels, tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to feel the warmth spread over his body. He groaned as the hand increased in intensity. He wrapped his own hand around it to slow the pace to a stop.

____

Dean looked down and smiled at Castiel. His hair was a mess, his body sweaty, but his face was exhilarated.

____

Castiel sat up then, grabbing Dean by the hips and turning so Castiel was sitting up properly in the seat with Dean straddling.

____

Coating his hand in lube, Dean reached between them to fondle Castiel's balls and play with his hard cock, forcing his technique languid to keep him waiting.

____

Castiel had his head back, eyes and mouth open wide in sheer pleasure. Dean hunched over his body and sucked love bites into his neck and collarbone. Castiel turned his face and their mouths were together again. As their kisses became rushed and sloppy, Dean's hand became more fervent on Castiel's cock.

____

Castiel moved them again. Dean took mental note that he doesn't like to stay in one place while they fucked. He laid them so Dean was underneath Castiel's body. He snaked down and Dean felt his member become engulfed in a hot moisture.

____

”Cas, oh fuck. Cas, nnngguuuuuhh.” Dean groaned as Castiel sucked and licked him almost expertly. His fingers were knotting in his hair, pulling and scraping roughly.

____

Dean looked down to watch Castiel suck him off and noticed he was tugging at his own cock. Holy fuck, that was it.

____

Dean sat up, making Castiel sit back as well. They were making out immediately and both their hands reached out for the other's genitals to keep the stimulation going.

____

”Cas… I want you… to fuck me.” Dean said in between their kissing. His eyes were open and he watched Castiel think about it for a moment before pulling away. They stopped moving entirely and stared at each other. 

____

”You trust me.” Dean reminded him, giving a small peck on the angel's nose. Castiel nodded and kissed Dean, more quickly this time. ”And you trust me.” Castiel said, and Dean nodded as well before looping his arm around the angel's neck and forcing them both to lie down.

____

Castiel positioned himself between Dean's legs and slicked his fingers up with lube. Just that vision alone made Dean's cock leak with anticipation. He had dreamed of this moment. Imagined every detail. The powerful shoulders, strong arms, long and steady fingers, and of course that beautiful fucking face.

____

”Fuck Cas, you're beautiful.” Dean whispered, not really meaning to say it out loud. He wasn't embarrassed though; fuck everyone else. This was his angel, now and forever. Not to mention, Castiel made everything so easy and natural. Dean wasn't afraid of being judged or thinking anything was weird.

____

Moving a wet finger to Dean's opening, Castiel pushed in slowly. Not as slow as Dean expected though, because a moment later a whole finger was inside of him. Dean's eyes clenched shut and he forced himself to breathe deep, to relax his body. After a few pumps of the single finger, Castiel added a second one, and promptly found Dean's prostate.

____

”Whoooaa, shit Cas. Oh fuck.” Dean opened his eyes and the angel was looking down at him, observing him. He had a cocky smile on his lips and his chin was pointed up, an almost dominating expression on his face. He knew what he was doing. And it turned Dean the fuck on.

____

_"You_ are beautiful, Dean Winchester.” Castiel's voice was low and unforgiving. Dean was about to say something else when a third finger joined the party and was pumping in and out.

____

Dean cried out and Castiel dove down to silence the sounds with his own mouth, his hand never stopping.

____

Getting impatient and starving to be full of an appendage _other_ than fingers, Dean physically pushed Castiel's hand out of him and reached for his penis. Dean's hips were grinding frantically, goating in the cock just wait there.

____

Castiel sat back, out of Dean's reach. He coated himself with lube, staring intensely at Dean, who couldn't decide between looking at his hand or his face, so just kept glancing between both.

____

”Are you ready?”

____

Dean's eyes had landed on Castiel's groin and shot up to meet his gaze when he spoke. He grinned, “Angel, I've been ready for years.”

____

Without stopping what he was doing, Castiel spoke again. “Tell me what you want.” He demanded. Dean knew he was being slightly dominated but he didn't care. He could tell Castiel loved it and if Dean was being honest, he loved it too.

____

”God damnit Cas, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me now and forever. I want you to take me, to make me yours. Fucking _claim_ me. And then, I'm gonna fucking claim you too.” Dean growled. He was so far gone, ruined completely.

____

Castiel had been slowly leaning forward as Dean spoke, and the moment he finished talking, Castiel dove in, assaulting his mouth so aggressively Dean knew he'd have bruises. He felt his ass get lifted slightly and he wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist.

____

A pressure came back to Dean's ready opening and pushed in nearly effortlessly. It burned as it stretched, but the angel had taken great care to prepare Dean's body.

____

Breaking away from Dean's mouth, Castiel laid his forehead on the man below him, concentrating to not overwhelm either of their sensitive and tender bodies.

____

____

Castiel went about halfway in before pulling out and entering again. Dean was crying out, practically screaming. Castiel meanwhile was still quiet, fully concentrated on his task to go slow.

____

_Too_ concentrated, Dean thought. With that, the next time Castiel was pushing back into him, Dean elevated his hips just a bit more and pushed his feet back against Castiel's ass, causing him to shoot forward and bottom out.

____

”Fucking Christ!”

____

”Dean, fuck! Oh, Dean.”

____

They both wailed at the new depth, the sensation giving them a new high. Dean loved seeing Castiel lose control, to come apart above him.

____

Castiel took a moment to compose himself and then sat back and fucked into Dean. They watched each other grimace and gasp in pleasure. He reached down and started pulling at Dean's cock in time with his own sliding in and out.

____

Dean was overcome with arousal, stimulation coming from everywhere at once and nowhere in particular. He rubbed his hands up his face and through his hair, trying to find anything to cling to.

____

”I've been waiting for this for so fucking long Cas, you have no idea.”

____

Castiel slowed to a stop then, taking his hand off of Dean's penis and lying down so they were chest to chest, face to face. “I think I have _some_ idea.” And then he was pounding into Dean harder and faster.

_____ _

They yelled each other's names into the night, the car shook with their furious love-making, both dripping in sweat from their vigorous activities.

_____ _

”Dean. Fuck, oh. Deaaan. Aaahh.” Castiel was losing control, his movements were becoming erratic. He kissed him again.

_____ _

Dean shifted his leg up slightly and struck gold. If it felt good before, well that was nothing. Immediately the heat spread rapidly to his belly, like a wildfire laying claim to a dry forest. The angel felt it too, as he tucked his face into the crook of Dean's neck and whined.

_____ _

”Oh, God. Cas, I'm gonna…” that was as far as Dean got before he let loose an explosion of ecstasy. Castiel brought their lips together and his body seized save for some ragged movements, and Dean knew Cas was coming inside him at the same time. The realization made his orgasm ten times more intense. The two men grunted and whined into each other's mouths as they came.

_____ _

They laid there together for a long time, Dean snoozing on and off and Castiel looking at his partner in admiration, until they made their way back to the motel, holding each other's hands for the entire car ride.

___//_ _ _

When the two men returned to the bunker the following day, Sam didn't suspect anything. Everything seemed normal as they ate dinner, watched a movie and actually had a fun night together. The only thing he noticed was when everyone said goodnight, Dean and Castiel went into the same bedroom.

_____ _


End file.
